Porque me faltas tú
by Katkat Bell
Summary: ¿Cómo se sentirían, si la persona que aman entregara su vida por salvar la de ustedes? Hacía un año que había muerto y Harry todavía no lograba superar el hecho de haber perdido a su adorada pelirroja.


**Porque Me Faltas Tú**

Hacia un año ya de que la persona que más quería después de sus padres y de Sirius, había muerto. El sentimiento de culpa que cargaba cada vez era mayor. ¿Por qué no lo dejaban sentir en paz? Todas las personas que alguna vez había querido, ahora no estaban. Solamente faltaba para que su soledad fuera completa, que algo les pasara a Ron y a Hermione, las únicas personas que habían salido con vida de la última batalla.

Dumbledore había dicho que Ginny, había sido muy valiente al entregar su vida por salvar la suya, pero Harry no podía dejar de pensar en que el que debería estar muerto era él.

El anillo que nunca le entregó, brillaba entre sus dedos y unas lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro, empañando su visión. Había intentado olvidarla, pero no había podido. Cada vez que hablaba con Ron o Hermione, en especial con Ron, no podía evitar pensar que si ella estuviera viva, también participaría en la conversación. No podía evitar recordarse, cada vez que intentaba algo nuevo, lo mucho que la quería.

Ahora que no te tengo,

hago del recuerdo

el aire que respiro

mi único sustento .

**FLASH BACK**

Ginny, necesito hablar contigo le dijo Harry un poco nervioso en privado.

Claro respondió la pelirroja y ambos salieron por el hueco del retrato en dirección al cuarto multiusos.

Quizás, esta te parezca una proposición precipitada comenzó el joven cuando hubieron llegado a su destino pero desde hace algún tiempo, me he dado cuenta de que yo no te quiero como amiga.

¿Por qué? preguntó ella abriendo mucho los ojos, mientras unas gruesas lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas. El mundo se le estaba derrumbando. Ya estaba conciente, aunque siempre le quedaba la esperanza, de que El Niño Que Vivió nunca se enamoraría de ella, pero nunca pensó que el único recurso que le quedaba, el de ser su amiga, también le sería vedado ¿Qué he hecho yo para que no me consideres como amiga?

No te pongas así, Gin. No me gusta verte llorar fue la reacción de Harry ante el sufrimiento de la chica que más quería en el mundo déjame terminar.

¿Y qué me vas a decir, Harry Potter? Que aparte de no considerarme tu amiga también quieres que no me cruce en tu camino le contestó Ginny casi ahogada por las lágrimas.

Si hicieras eso, no podría seguir viviendo le respondió el joven y aunque siguió llorando en silencio, ella se calmó para escuchar lo que él tenía que decir Ginny, yo te quiero.

Entonces por qué no quieres que sea tu amiga le preguntó ella, sin entender nada.

Porque me estaba preguntando si querrías ser mi novia le respondió muy rápido.

Ginny dejó de llorar de la impresión y sus ojos marrones, que todavía exhibían rastros de las lágrimas, se fijaron en los verdes esmeralda de Harry evaluando la respuesta.

¿Hablas en serio? preguntó dudando.

Nunca podría jugar con algo que significa tanto para mí le dijo muy bajito.

Por supuesto que quiero respondió, al fin, ella he estado esperando este momento desde hace seis años.

Ginny y Harry, estaban muy cerca, pero rápidamente acortaron la distancia que separaba sus labios y se fundieron en un beso en el que hicieron gala de todos los sentimientos que habían reprimido por mucho tiempo.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK **

Harry puso el anillo en una cajita y lo guardó en el fondo de su baúl, a pesar de que ahora tenía un apartamento para el solo las cosas más importantes para él las seguí guardando en el baúl del colegio. Se sentó en la cama y sus ojos toparon con la fotografía que se habían tomado en la graduación de él, un día antes de que Voldemort la asesinara.

Después de un tiempo mirando la fotografía en la que dos personas saludaban muy felices, Harry tomo una toalla y se fue a dar una ducha. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por dejar sus pensamientos en la cama, pero no fue así.

El agua que me baña

por fuera y por dentro

hago del recuerdo.

Ahora que me despierto

entre sudor y viento

bailo en el silencio

al compás del tiempo

y escribo en mi vida

corazones sin dueño.

**FLASH BACK**

No puedes seguir así, Harry lo reprendió Hermione para todos ha sido muy dura la perdida de Ginny, pero no puedes pasarte el día bebiendo.

Déjame, Hermione le respondió el joven de la cicatriz la bebida es lo único que e hace olvidar mi desgracia. He intentado rehacer mi vida con otras muchachas y no puedo. Ginny es la única a la que amaré el resto de mi vida.

No dudo que lo que digas sea cierto, amigo le dijo Ron apenado pero no creo que Ginny este feliz sabiendo que te encuentras en ese estado.

Ginny no se encuentra feliz de ningún modo, porque esta muerta le respondió el joven y las lágrimas empezaron a saltar de sus ojos.

No digas eso, Harry le reprochó Hermione, a punto de ponerse a llorar también tú más que nadie sabes que los muertos no se van del todo y que ellos siempre están velando por nosotros.

Es que no se por qué tuvo que pasarle eso a ella les dijo, mientras los abrazaba no puedo soportarlo.

Harry, tu siempre has sido una persona muy fuerte lo reconfortó Ron estoy seguro de que esto también lo superarás.

Gracias por su apoyo, chicos les respondió mientras secaba sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano nunca lo olvidaré.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK **

Harry se vistió con mucha calma, y luego se coloco una túnica negra. Trató de peinarse sus cabellos, pero rápidamente desistió y salió rumbo al cementerio. Por el camino iba pensando en todas las cosas que hubieran compartido juntos. En los hijos que pudieron haber tenido. En fin, en la falta que ella le hacía.

Porque me faltas tú

son palabras tatuadas en mi alma

echo en falta esos brazos

que siempre me abrazan

como espinas de fuego

que me queman y abrasan.

Porque me faltas tú

Y me falta, sobre todo,

Tu boca cerca de mi boca,

como arena y agua,

como mar y espuma,

como las palabras y los sentimientos,

como cielo y luna,

como agua y escarcha,

como el firmamento que parece eterno,

como el sol que araña todo en el desierto,

como nuestra sombra que va donde quiero,

como tu aliento que solo es recuerdo.

Las verjas del cementerio estaban abiertas y en la distancia se podían observar unas cuantas cabezas rojizas. Los Weasleys ya habían llegado.

Hermione, por supuesto, también estaba y cargaba a una pequeña recién nacida. La niña tenía el cabello rojo como todos los Weasley y su nombre era Ginny, como había sido el de su tía. Ron pensó que sería un homenaje a su hermana pequeña que su primera hija tuviera su nombre y propuso que Harry fuera su padrino. Harry tenía adoración con la niña y los momentos que pasaba con ella eran los únicos en los que olvidaba el por qué de su tristeza. Ron y Hermione se alegraban mucho cuando veían que su hija hacía desaparecer la melancolía del semblante de su amigo.

La ceremonia comenzó. Estaban allí, muchos de los compañeros del colegio, la Armada de Dumbledore estaba en pleno. Estaba Dumbledore acompañado por Snape, la profesora Mcgonagall había caído en la batalla. Había una amplia representación del Ministerio de Magia, hasta el ministro Kingsley Shackebolt estaba presente acompañado por los aurores, donde destacaba el pelo verde oscuro de Tonks. Y, por supuesto, no podían faltar los periodistas, Rita Skeeter entre ellos. Pero a Harry nada de eso le importaba. Él estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

Ahora que no te tengo,

hago del lamento

mi tiempo y mi sitio,

mi único alimento,

algo que me calma

todos los deseos.

¿Cómo sería su vida si nada hubiera ocurrido? Si le hubiera dicho con más firmeza a Ginny que no quería que lo acompañara. Si no se hubiera dejado convencer por esos ojos marrones que lo volvían loco.

Si él hubiera sido más fuerte para oponérsele a ella, quizás él no estaría vivo, pero ella seguiría respirando. Quizás él hubiera podido escapar también, y ahora fuera posible que tuvieran una hija o un varón de pelo tan rojo como el de Ginny y ojos tan verdes como los suyos. Pero eso no es posible, se reprochaba a sí mismo, porque él no había llegado a tiempo para quitarla del medio cuando Voldemort le había lanzado el Avada Kedavra.

Se había vengado. Voldemort ya no existía, pero eso a él no le devolvía la paz. Seguía sintiéndose culpable por la muerte de Ginny, por la de Sirius, e incluso, por la de Cedric. Todos ellos habían estado en lugares que no debían por su culpa y habían recibido un destino que estaba separado para él, para Harry Potter, El Niño Que Vivió.

El acto terminó y todos se fueron retirando. Incluso Rita, que era una entrometida, lo hizo. Todos decidieron que era momento de que Harry se quedara solo y que solo se librara de sus temores, de sus culpas y de todo lo malo que lo aquejaba.

Lágrima, caricia

hago del recuerdo

ahora que me despierto

clavado en el miedo

veo cada mañana un arco iris negro

y cierro los ojos,

y al menos te veo.

Allí estaba ella. Pero no estaba sola. Sirius y sus padres la acompañaban.

Harry le dijo con dulzura no tienes que sentirte triste, ni culpable por mi muerte. Cuando uno ama, está dispuesto a todo para que la persona amada sea feliz y con mi vida no se paga todo el amor que siento por ti.

Pero, Gin, un día te dije que si te dejara de ver, no podría seguir viviendo dijo Harry y sus ojos se iban empañando por las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir y así es como me siento: como si no pudiera seguir viviendo.

El amor es sacrificio. Si yo no hubiera dado mi vida, sabes que tú hubieras muerto ¿Entonces quién estaría desconsolada? Pero tú tenías una misión en este mundo, más grande que la mía. Tú tenías que asegurarte de que muchas personas pudieran amar con tranquilidad, y mi misión se limitaba a asegurarme de que tu cumplieras la tuya. Te amo, Harry, y por eso no podía permitir que no cumplieras con lo que te estaba destinado.

Gin, pero ahora estoy solo dijo Harry destrozado no tengo a nadie con quien compartir mi victoria. No tengo a nadie con quien compartir mi amor.

Me tienes a mí fue la respuesta y tienes a todas las personas a la que has ayudado. Yo siempre estaré a tu lado, esperando el momento en que tengas que unirte a mí. Prométeme que vivirás la vida intensamente, Harry Potter, no quiero oírte decirme nunca más: Porque me faltas tú.

Harry abrió los ojos lentamente, no quería que la visión de su amada se esfumara tan rápido. Sonrió mientras depositaba un ramo de rosas blancas sobre la lápida de Ginny y con una voz muy dulce dijo, antes de alejarse: Te lo prometo, Pequeña.


End file.
